


I Hope That You Burn

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton AU [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Crying, Hamilton Lyrics, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, jack sucks in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Plumbers Pamphlet-Have you read this!?A Hamilton AU, in which David finds out Jack cheated on him with Katherine Pulitzer Plumber.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber (mentioned), Sarah Jacobs/Jack Kelly (mentioned)
Series: Hamilton AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842325
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	I Hope That You Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a Javid version of Burn. Also, if you feel bad for Jack in this- i will cry.

David knew their marriage wasn’t as great as it was when they were younger. He knew him and Jack had seemed more and more distant. The fact his husband was so focused on helping the Newsies.

He was happy Jack felt committed to such. But it led to drinking more alcohol then he should, annoyed behavior, and sleeping less.

This though, was something David could never understand. He had tried so hard to be there for him, encouraging words and affections, making sure he ate and always apologizing first after a fight.

The words had been printed on the paper he held. Now spotted with tear stains.

_The Pulitzer-Plumber Affair._

_Written by Jack Kelly_.

David crumbled the paper onto his husbands desk, before clumping his way to their bedroom to grab a small box. A box of letters him and Jack had written to eachother from their first meeting at the Winters Ball.

The one thing that hurt the most was that this affair had been going on for a year. Had David not been good enough? He tried so hard to please him, but he still would have physical actions with this woman.

He brought the box down back to the office, him now in front of the fireplace when Jack arrived home. His voice rang him out of his thoughts and despair.

“Davey?” Jack asked, his boots clicking against the hardwood as he walked near.

David took in a sharp breath, that seemed to put Jack to a stop before his eyes glanced over to the article crumbled up on his desk.

The older boy let his eyes widen as he glanced back at his husband, still having his back turned to him.

_I saved every letter you wrote to me_

_From the moment I read them_

_I knew you were mine_

_You said you were mine_

_I thought you were mine_

“do you love her?” David asked, playing with the first letter Jack had written to him, his eyes scanning over the words that were full of lies.

Jack shook his head. “of course not, darling. I love you..” his voice more quiet and broken, than confident and harsh.

_Do you know what Sarah said,_

_When we saw your first letter arrive?_

_She said, ‘be careful with that one, love.._

_He will do what it takes to survive’_

David turned his face to look at Jack. You could tell that things were darker with when their eyes met. David felt sick to even look at him, his heart pounding to leave and die almost. He shakily stood up, a small smile sprawled on his face.

_You and your words flooded my senses_

_Your sentences left me defenseless_

_You built me palaces out of paragraphs_

_You built cathedrals_

“i wanted to call her jealous and incompetent. She didn’t love you like i loved you. She hadn’t fallin’ fully for your flirting and lies.” he said, his smile falling into more of a bitter one.

Jack felt immobilized, he couldn’t move, say anything, do anything. He fucked up and he had to take it. His heart broke at the state of David, he had caused such? A little cheating and hanky had done such?

David wasn’t paying attention to Jack anymore, his eyes scanned over the handful of letters he held, laughing softly.

_I'm re-reading the letters you wrote to me_

_I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line_

His eyes met with Jack’s again, David’s darker and more painful than any he could of saw. More broken than his mother’s when she was on her death bed.

_For some kind of sign_

_And when you were mine_

_The world seemed to burn_

_Burn_

David swiftly turned, throwing the letters into the fire, watching the flames arise. Jack made a quick movement to grasp David’s arm and tell him to stop, so they could talk about this, apologize, and go back to bed.

Instead, he was taken back, when David whipped around, his smile back, but broken, tears came down in such a slow way.

_You published the letters she wrote you_

_You told the whole world_

_How you brought this girl into our bed_

_In clearing your name_

Jack felt his body shake at the tight grip David had on his forearm now. His eyes could only scan his face, David couldn’t believe he was touching such a bastard.

_You have ruined our lives._

_Do you know what Sarah said_

_When she read what you'd done?_

_She said, you've married an Icarus_

_He has flown too close to the sun_

This was too much. For Jack and David. So many emotions that came out for something like this. Jack had struggled to say anything, his brain shutting everything down.

“Davey, please..” Jack croaked, his hand reaching out for the younger boys. David shook his head, another short, but bitter laugh coming out.

_You and your words obsessed with your legacy_

_Your sentences border on senseless_

David had started a short shove, pushing Jack, him following the shove. His hand didn’t want to let go of Jack, it wanted to hold on, give everything one more try, but there was no more hope left in David.

_And you are paranoid in every paragraph_

_How they perceive you_

Tears came down faster, as Davey’s eyes flickered to his hands, them both now grasping Jack’s shoulders.

_You,_

David shook, the feeling now overwhelming. Wanting Jack to wrap his arms around him and kiss his face, lips, everything.

_you, **you**!_

He hung his head between his arms, the only sound was his rough and staggered breathing. David squeezed his eyes tightly, before he shoved himself away from Jack, wiping his eyes.

_I'm erasing myself from the narrative_

Davey’s eyes connected back to the rest of the letters on the rug. His slow walk towards them was dramatic and emotional for him, it was all so much to wrap around his brain. Was he really going to do this? was there no more hope?

_Let future historians wonder how David_

**_Reacted_ **

_When you broke his heart_

He grabbed them, crinkling them together as he turned his head to Jack again, more stern than sad, angry more than broken.

_You have torn it all apart_

_I'm watching it burn_

He tossed the rest into the fire, watching them shrivel into nothing but a memory and ash. David now turned towards his husband, walking towards him again.

_Watching it burn_

Jack reached out for him. “Please, David. I can fix us. Let’s talk, i don’t wanna lose you.” he begged.

_The world has no right to my heart_

_The world has no place in our bed_

_They don't get to know what I said_

David ignored his pleading comment. He was done with being nothing but a trophy on a shelf, dusty and never cleaned or appreciated.

_I'm burning the memories_

_Burning the letters that might have redeemed you_

_You forfeit all rights to my heart_

David shoved Jack harshly. His hands banged against Jacks chest, watching him stumble back.

_You forfeit the place in our bed_

_You'll sleep in your office instead_

_With only the memories of when you were mine_

Jack collapsed onto his office chair. Watching David’s face as one of his hands gripped his shoulder and his face was close, their lips so close. Jack went in to kiss him, hoping he would come to his senses, but stopped when he spoke again.

_I hope that you **Burn**_

He had whispered it, it was painful, half true, but Jack was taken aback by it. He didn’t mean it. “you can’t fix what’s been broken for years, Francis. Goodnight.” David said, pulling himself away before walking towards the door.

Jack quickly stood up. “Dave, come on. Baby.” he clenched his hand into a fist. “David lets fucking talk about this! Don’t walk aw- David!” he yelled, cut off by the harsh swing of the large oak door shutting.

He collapsed onto his chair again, looking at what had caught his attention. His shaky fingers reached out and touched the small ring of love and affection that was left on his desk. David had taken his wedding ring off.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry- i’m terrible at Song-fic’s, but i HAD to do Burn with Javid. If i was better at detailed writing, maybe this would have been better?? Not sure, let me know!


End file.
